tntmfandomcom-20200214-history
Tengaged's Next Top Model, Cycle 2
This cycle featured 12 girls whose ages ranged from 16 to 25. The promotional song for this season was 'Only Girl In The World' by Rihanna. The international destination for the cycle was Milan, Italy. The prizes for this season was a $1,0 00,000 contract with top modelling agency T-Models, an ad campaign for Gucci, the cover of Tengaged Vogue '''and a chance to appear on the next season as a judge. The winner was 22 year old Sophia Johnson from Seattle, Washington. Episodes "The Girl Who Overslept" The girls were picked up on a bus in New York City where they met each other and started sizing up the competition. First of all, they were surprised to find themselves showing up on a U.S. Navy ship, where they met Millie Titmus, Lily Donaldson and Jimmy Choo who they would be walking for in the runway show. Lily Donaldson, one of the biggest current supermodels in the world, proceeded to give the girls tips on their runway walk. Millie commented, some of the girls were okay, but some really didn't know what they were doing. The first photoshoot, which the girls had to book themselves, was a shoot on the beach, in which they could be modelling whatever they wanted. Some performed amazingly well, however some struggled. At panel, Gemma, Giselle, Rosie, Michelle, Yema and Princess had pictures that stunned the judges, Arianna's classic face was revered, and Analeigh's bust was identified as a problem. Jackie and Rachel ended up in the bottom two. Though the judges were put off by Rachel's tardiness, they ultimately chose to eliminate Jackie, the plus-sized girl of the cycle, for her inability to pose well. *'First call-out: '''Gemma Faulkner *'Bottom two: 'Jackie Linck & Rachel Price *'Eliminated: 'Jackie Linck *'Featured photographer: 'Matthew Williamson *'Special guests: '''Lily Donaldson, Jimmy Choo "The Girl Who Floats Like A Butterfly Stings Like A Bee" The remaining eleven contestants received runway training from J. Alexander. After the subsequent runway show they paticipated in, the girls won a trip to Ryan Hastings', A well-known editor for fashion magazines, cocktail party, and they had a good time. Hastings commented that he felt that Gemma looked the most modelesque. At the photo shoot, the girls were required to pose with any type of food, along with Gucci accessories, before they, instead of the client, picked their best shot of the week. While Gemma, Maryse, Rachel and Sophia did while, Analeigh, who failed to book a job, and Arianna and Giselle struggled with selling the jewelry. Despite Michelle's lack of confidence and terrible runway walk, Analeigh was cut, beacuse the judges felt, from her previous photo, she didn't know how to pose to flatter her large bust. *'First call-out: '''Gemma Faulkner *'Bottom two: 'Analeigh Roberts & Michelle Jackson *'Eliminated: 'Analeigh Roberts *'Featured photographer: 'Arthur Elgort *'Special guests: '''J. Alexander, Ryan Hastings, Coco Rocha "The Girl Who Can Cry At The Drop Of A Hat" The girls got their makeovers, and some were mroe happy than others. Afterwards, Jay Manuel, a leading creative director, tested theur make-up skills by giving the girls 15 minutes to apply make-up with one mirror, set of brushes, and palette between them. The girls then got to go out for dinner in the evening with Aaron O'Connell, one of the most renowned male models in the world. After the challenge, Sophia, who had complained about the heat of the room, collapsed due to exhaustion, causing the other girls to exert concern and aid in order to remedy the situation. She turned out fine, however, and vowed to make time fo sleep and to eat as much as she could to prevent it from happening again. For the photoshoot, the girls had to go out and book a shoot which involved 'travelling' whether by transport or by any other means. Yema struggled to book a job due to her unique look, but finally got a place and took some beautiful shots. In judging, Sophia wowed the judges with her immense improvement. Both Gemma and Rachel once again did well, and Princess finally showed she was more than just a pretty girl. Maryse and Michelle were in the bottom two, both for their unsatisfactory photos, but Maryse was eliminated for her lack of versatility and experience, and coming across too mall-girl. *'First call-out: '''Sophia Johnson *'Bottom two: 'Maryse Brazil & Michelle Jackson *'Eliminated: 'Maryse Brazil *'Featured photographer: 'Bryan Adams *'Special guests: '''Jay Manuel, Aaron O'Connell "The Girl Who Needs Six Months Of Modelling School" Rachel's personality began to raise issues as she was singled out during a work our session where she and Rosie were competing in a last man standing boxing challenge, which Rosie ended up winning. The contestants' personality style was critiqued by Millie and Adriana Lima, who stated that Arianna's look was whore-ish. Arianna started crying with Adriana, saying she called her a whore, which she didn't and it showed that the rest of the girls were sick of her acting. The contestants met Betsey Johnson and were challenged to dress in their personal style, but were only allowed to use everyone else's clothes, not their own. Rachel asked Michelle to borrow some earrings for the show, but decided against using them, putting them on the counter which resulted in the earrings being broken. Rachel said that she would get them fixed by her friend, who was a jewelry designer. Betsey Johnson said Giselle needed six months of modelling school in order to be right for her show. She told Arianna that she still neded to find what style she had and who she was in order to do it correctly. She said Yema's strength was that she was not a sexpot and that she shouldn't try to be that. The girls then got to go to dinner in one of the top restaurants in the city, JL, with Cycle 1 winner, Andrea Smith. The episode also focused on the fact that Sophia had Diabetes and her struggle with her blood levels, despite being a model. She didn't want to tell the rest of the girls because she said she didn't need the sympathy. She vowed to make it to the top, despite what was going on with her health and to push through. For the photo shoot, the contestants had to be sexy but not too sexy so it became sleazy. Michelle was upset that the make-up stylist put lots of make-up on her to disguise her skin tone, and Sophia pushed through her illness in the shoot. Sophia used her problem to her advantage, giving an emotional shot. Michelle gave her strongest shot to date, and Princess proved she could be commercial, on a high fashion level. Rachel's photo was highly praised, but her attitude came across as a major problem. In the end, it was Arianna and Giselle that were in the bottom 2, but Giselle was eliminated because she couldn't compensate for her lack of height, with stunning photographs or a personality that stood out in front of the judges. *'First call-out: '''Sophia Johnson *'Bottom two: 'Arianna Morse & Giselle Ruder *'Eliminated: 'Giselle Ruder *'Featured photographer: 'Hedi Slimane *'Special guests: '''Adriana Lima, Betsey Johnson, Andrea Smith "The Girl Who Is A Visual Orgasm" The girls underwent personality coaching. Princess broke down after her family treated her like the black sheep and a psychic did a reading for all of the girls. This week's task was a tricky interview with Janice Dickinson. The girls then got to go on a shopping spree, and received money based on how well they answered the interview questions. Sophia revealed her Diabetes to the group, and she was treated no differently which she enjoyed. Also, the girl's got to choose one family member, or friend, to come out to visit them, along with model Isabeli Fontana. The girls had to pose with as many colours as possible while being styled by Lori Goldstein. Sophia gave the best photo of the cycle yet, but she came across two uptight in judging. Rachel also did well proving she could be both strong and soft in a photo. Princess and Rosie struggled, but not as much as Michelle, who Isabeli said looked like an 'elephant wearing Prada'. This eliminated her, despite Rosie's know-it-all attitude and dominatrix tendencies. *'First call-out: '''Rachel Price *'Bottom two: 'Michelle Jackson & Rosie McGill *'Eliminated: 'Michelle Jackson *'Featured photographer: 'Jacques Dequeker *'Special guests: '''Janice Dickinson, Isabeli Fontana, Lori Goldstein "The Girl Whose Lip Puffed Up" The photos for the week were unique shots, where the girls had to try and incoporate as many different colors into the shot as possible. Arianna was late for the acting class because she went to see a doctor for her puffed up lip, which had swollen due to an alergic reaction. The contestants then participated in an acting challenge with Brad Pitt, who gave them tips on how to act before they performed a scene. Arianna decided to not follow the lines and instead, she rewrote parts of the script. Arianna was then called clueless by the coach. The last stop was a heavenly themed commercial for 'Flora' a fragrance of Gucci. Princess was hailed for her performance in the commercial, and in the photoshoot, while Arianna and Rosie fell flat in both areas. Rachel gave a shot that showed off her bone structure beautifully, and both Sophia and Gemma showed off their beauty in their photos. Yema came across as pretty, but almost a bit too sexy for her photo. But, it was Arianna and Rosie in the bottom 2. Arianna was criticized for her attitude, but Rosie was sent home since judges felt that she was not emotionally prepared enough to handle the modelling industry. *'First call-out: '''Princess Gard *'Bottom two: 'Arianna Morse & Rosie McGill *'Eliminated: 'Rosie McGill *'Featured photographer: 'Nicole Bentley *'Special guests: '''Brad Pitt, Michelle Alves "The Girl Who Is Dripping With Hypocrisy" The girls celebrated Gemma's birthday, and Gemma disclosed her passion for modelling, stating that she wanted it most. The girls then practised dancing. Princess stepped it up for Paula Abdul who was pleased. The girls then went to a party full of famous male models. Yema acted flirty and fun with the male models and was called on it by her boyfriend. They previously had an argument because he wanted to go to the movies with a friend of his who happened to be a girl named Lauren. For the photoshoot, the girls had to pose with an animal of their choice, and were given help by supermodel Freja Beha Erichsen. During the shoot, Princess fell over in her 9 inch heels and hurt her ankle. Yema performed the bets in her shoot, Rachel forgot about the animal and Sophia completely messed up the photoshoot. Sophia was in the bottom two for her poor performance in her photoshoot, but a teary-eyed Millie eliminated Gemma, who the judges felt was too pin-up and sexy for the fashion world. *'First call-out: '''Yema Padilla *'Bottom two: 'Gemma Faulkner & Sophia Johnson *'Eliminated: 'Gemma Faullkner *'Featured photographer: 'Frej Hedenberg *'Special guests: '''Paula Abdul, Freja Beha Erichsen "The Girl With The Signature Walk" The remaining girls were taken to a restaurant where Millie introduced their international destination for the cycle, Milan, Italy. The girls then went on go-sees where Rachel was described as the best high fashion model, Princess as being a bit commercial, Sophia as photographing well but weak in other areas, Arianna having to work on her body and Yema having a strong presence. At dinner in front of Millie, Yema implied that Arianna had an eating disorder, which was not true. The girls did a high fashion shoot featuring designs by Jason Wu, along with some big, crazy hair. Sophia had mixed reviews, Yema looked pigeon-toed and was the photographer's least favorite. Princess looked too commercial, Arianna did her body well and Rachel took some of the photographer's best shots all year. She was also praised for her response to rather harsh designers (which turned out to be actors testing the models' attitudes) when asked why she should get booked. Rachel simply responded that if the designer would look at her photos they would possibly see something special there. Yema got the worst review, giving off an attitude that "she knew it all". While she was walking for designers, they asked her why she walked the way she did, and Yema replied in the spirit of Camille McDonald "This is my signature walk, and it's the walk that's going to make me famous". Princess was in the bottom two for looking commercial and for a lack of editorial potential, but Yema who was eliminated because of her attitudeand getting very defensive all the time when critiqued. *'First call-out: '''Rachel Price *'Bottom two: 'Princess Gard & Yema Padilla *'Eliminated: 'Yema Padilla *'Featured photographer: 'Adrian Gaut *'Special guests: '''Jason Wu "The Girl Who Cheated" Male models were invited to come over to the house and had fun with the girls, where Princess, who was overwhelmed by loneliness of being apart from her boyfriend, ended up having sex with another male model. Lambasted by a sense of guilt, she called her boyfriend, Eric, the next day and told him what happened. Eric got mad and yelled at her before he finally hung up. The next day, Princess called him back and he wished her good luck in the next photo shoot. This week, the girls learned how to compliment their body with their attire. Then they were put into the test where they stopped at a flea market and found an outfit that was high fashion and complemented their body the best. For this week's photo shoot, the girls got to get their 'redemption' and re-do shoots they performed well in in past weeks. At panel Rachel impressed the judges by her dress sense and how high fashion she looked. Arianna was criticized for trying to take control of the photo shoot and Rachel was criticized for looking too commercial. In the end, Arianna was sent home for being too technical. *'First call-out: '''Sophia Johnson *'Bottom two: 'Arianna Morse & Rachel Price *'Eliminated: 'Arianna Morse *'Featured photographer: 'Vincent Peters *'Special guests: '''Aline Weber, Irina Kulikova, Ivan Bart "The girl who tried" For the final photo shoot, the final three competed in two photo shoots, one which was commercial, one which was high fashion. At judging, Princess was hailed for finally looking like a high-fashion model. Sophia's photo received praise, but the judges wondered if her body was right for the modelling industry. Rachel gave a pretty photo, but wasn't up to par with the other two. This eliminated her, despite giving some of the best photos of the competition. *'First call-out: '''Princess Gard *'Bottom two: 'Rachel Price & Sophia Johnson *'Eliminated: 'Rachel Price *'Featured photographer: 'Patrick Demarchelier *'Special guests: '''Tyra Banks "The Girl Who Became Tengaged's Next Top Model" After the final shoot, the remaining two met up with with Donnatella Versace for whom they walked for in the runway show. During the show, Sophia broke her high heels and had to use Princess' heel, but was able to successfully complete the show. At panel, the judges were immensely impressed by Princess and they felt that she stole the runway show. Millie recognized the uniqueness of Sophia's face, and believed that Sophia knew the modeling industry better than Princess. After a long and hard deliberation, both finalists were called in and Sophia was declared the second winner of Tengaged's Next Top Model. *'Final two: '''Princess Gard & Sophia Johnson *'Tengaged's Next Top Model: 'Sophia Johnson *'Special guests: 'Andrea Smith, Lara Stone, Charlize Theron, Jessica Stam, Carmen Kass, Donnatella Versace Contestants ''(ages stated are at time of contestant) Summaries '''Millie’s Callout Order 'Photo Shoot Guide' *'Episode 1 Photo Shoot: '''Beach *'Episode 2 Photo Shoot: 'Food *'Episode 3 Photo Shoot: 'Travel *'Episode 4 Photo Shoot: 'Sexy *'Episode 5 Photo Shoot: 'Country *'Episode 6 Photo Shoot: 'Multi-Colored *'Episode 7 Photo Shoot: 'Animal *'Episode 8 Photo Shoot: 'Crazy Hair *'Episode 9 Photo Shoot: 'Past Task *'Episode 10 Photo Shoot: 'Commercial and High Fashion *'Episode 11 Photo Shoot: '''Runway